1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices, which provide advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and provide full color images.
As an example, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Different types of OLEDs have been reported. However, there remains a need in OLEDs having one or more of low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.